


Now What?

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: On a mission!





	Now What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/gifts).



> For Fandom Stocking 2019

They trudged through the rain back to the Stargate. For once, the walk was relatively flat, pounded down dirt that was quickly turning to muck.

The trip to P47-980 was officially a 'bust' -- no ZedPMs or other energy sources found. Not even Ancient ruins. 

On the other hand, John and Ronon thought this might make a good Beta site. There was no indigenous population and no large overtly dangerous animals.

Ahead of him, Teyla stumbled, almost recovered and then fell into the mud.

John and Rodney hurried up to help.

"You okay?" John asked, holding out a hand.

"Evidently I have been clumsy," Teyla frowned, leaning forward to look at her foot. "I seem to have twisted my ankle."

"And this is why I wanted to take a Jumper," Rodney complained. "We're still a hour from the Gate and it's raining."

"Yes, Rodney, thank you for the weather report," John said with a grin. "You're the one who didn't want to take a Jumper. Something to do with _electromagnetic anomalies_."

"Oh, right," Rodney sighed. "Now what?"

Ronon came up from his position guarding the rear.

"Now what?" Ronon asked.

"That's what I just said!" Rodney replied.

"Either someone stays with Telya and two go to the Gate," John commanded. "Or we carry Teyla."

Ronon gave a knowing grin. "There's no _we_ in that. I can carry her."

"You sure, big guy?" John asked. 

"Better her than McKay," Ronon reached under Teyla to carry her bridal style.

"Hey!" Rodney protested.

Ronon laughed as he continued back to the Gate.


End file.
